Running Away
by Cupcake time
Summary: This is my first fan fiction, so I hope you enjoy. Also, I've never written a summary before so let's see how this goes. Martin and Toby find a red tent set up near InTheLittleCorp. What happens When they find a teenager in this tent. What happens when two teenager are constantly getting on each other's nerves. Who knows?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Run away child

She stuffed the last of her things into her alchemist's bag, and then took off down the hallway. It was nearing midnight and the only light she got was from the moon shining through the giant windows. The brown haired girl glanced into her father's office. He was passed out on his desk. She left a small note next to him, blew out the candle on his desk, and slowly tip-toed to the kitchen, grabbing a couple of loafs of bread and a few potions before slowly traveling to the stables and mounting her tan horse.

"You ready, buddy?" she whispered into his ears and glanced back at the huge mansion. She kicked the horse and they dashed into the surrounding forest. She placed a hand on the dark matter sword attacked to her belt. She would definitely need this.

After traveling for good three hours, she noticed the rising sun on the horizon. She breathed a sigh of relief. She had seen no monster that her dad had talked about. She had heard legends of horrible green creatures that would explode when they came two meters close to you, and giant black bugs with glowing eyes that would some times be ridden by archers made of bones. This is what her dad had warned her about. She never believed him.

She rode into a small clearing and dismounted her horse, pulling a loaf of bread and an apple out of her alchemist's bag. She feed the horse the apple and ate a chunk of bread her self. She then rolled up her sleeves and started making a shelter. Her plan was to rest during the day and travel at night.

It was about mid-day when she finished. She sat back and looked at the small tent. Her horse suddenly neighed.

"What is it, bud?" She asked. Then, she spotted it. In the middle of the clearing was a creeper. She immediately unsheathed her sword and held it out in front of her. She hadn't gotten much professional training but she had learned from watching the competitors of the hunger games that her dad hosted once in a while.

The creeper slowly started walking towards her. She lunged at it and stabbed it in the head. Taking a deep breath, she pulled the black sword out of the monsters head and collected the gunpowder off the blade. She checked for any more monsters and then went inside the tent. She collapsed on the small cotton mattress and dozed off.

"Martin, come over here." Toby yelled from and forest.

"What did you find, Toby?" Martin said, traveling through the deep forest.

"A camp!" Toby said, staring at the red tent.

"I wonder who lives here?" Martin wondered. "I didn't notice anyone enter the forest."

"They might have come at night." Toby suggested.

"Well, let's find out who it is." Martin slowly walked towards the tent. He lifted the fabric door to find a teenage girl sleeping with a dark matter sword. Her thick brown hair covered past of hair face. She was dressed in a weird outfit. She was wearing a green blouse, ripped blue green shorts with black and green-stripped leggings. Near the side of the door was a pair of brown riding boots.

"Toby, there's a girl here." Martin said in shock.

"What, let me see!" Toby pushed his head through the door of the tent. "what are we going to do with her?"

"I don't know." Martin said. "I suggest we wait until she wakes up."

The girl's eyes fluttered open. She let out a big yawn, then got up and stretched. She pulled a clock out of her bag.

"Shit! I overslept." She froze, tuning her ears to listen in on the voices outside.

"I think she woke up. I just heard talking." She grabbed her sword and pulled on her boots. She walked outside and held her sword up to them.

"Who are you and what are you doing." She said, sternly.

"I think we should be asking you that question since you are on our land." The brown haired boy said. She lowered her sword but still kept her guard.

"I don't give strangers my name unless I know their names first" she said, her blue eyes glaring at them.

"Well, that's a stupid rule." The brown haired boy said.

"Toby!" the blonde glared at the young boy. "Ignore him. He's not good with strangers. My name is Martin and he is Toby."

"I'm Julie. I was just passing though and I guess I over slept, sorry." The girl said, still glaring at Toby.

"Overslept? It's morning." Toby said. The two young brunettes were currently holding a staring competition.

"Exactly. I was supposed to leave yesterday afternoon." She said, looking away from Toby. "I'm trying to go some place."

"Where are you going?" Toby asked.

"You know, I've had just about enough questions from you and where I'm going is none of your business." She snapped at him.

"Oh, really? How are we supposed to trust someone who randomly shows up on our land? Your lucky Martin didn't think you were an intruder and use his forest powers on you!" Toby blurted. Martin elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow, what did you do that for?"

"Forest powers?" Julie asked.

"Toby!" Martin said.

"What! Almost everybody else knows about it." Toby wined, rubbing his side.

"What forest powers?" Julie asked again.

"Don't you have some place to go?" Martin said.

"Actually, not really." She replied.

"But you just said you were going some place." Toby contradicted.

"That was to keep you from getting to nosey, idiot!" she said.

"Nobody calls me an idiot!" Toby pulled a sword from his pocket and Julie did the same.

" You two STOP IT! NOW!" Martin yelled. The two teenagers stopped staring at each other. "You don't start a sword fight over someone calling you stupid and I'm sure Julie didn't mean it, right?"

"I guess." Toby sheathed his sword and started sulking.

"Now. If you have no place to go, you can definitely stay and help us build InTheLittleCorp." Martin turned to Julie and suggested.

"What?" Toby gasped.

"That sounds great." Julie smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**I really am not sure if I should delete this story or not but here is chapter 2. Please give me some help. What do you think should happen next.**

Chapter two

Julie led her horse through the thick forest to Martin and Toby's camp.

"Now, you can tie your horse up over there." Martin pointed to a stray fence post. Julie gave her horse a quick pat and another apple, and then walked back to the two.

"We need to go mining. Toby says we're running short on minerals. Do you have a pic-axe?" martin asked. Julie shook her head.

"How did you get such an over powered sword without a pic?" Toby asked.

"You know, I have a limit to the questions I answer, specially if they are from little kids." Julie snapped.

"And how old are you?" Toby smirked.

"I'm 18!" she exclaimed.

"Same here, so don't call me a little kid or you'll get the same treatment!" Toby threatened.

"Good grief!" martin yelled. "Can you two stop fighting for one minute?"

He handed her an iron pic-axe and walked down into the mine located in the middle of the base.

**Short chapter, I know. I'll add more later today so stayed tuned.**


End file.
